


I Missed You

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: A short comfort fic
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Nakai Masahiro





	I Missed You

Goro looked down at his phone. In a late meeting for Nananii that he had been guilted into going to. An unsaved number in his phone had sent a text.

_ I'm home _ .

It may have been unsaved in his phone but it was one of the few he actually had memorized. Abruptly excusing himself and leaving. He never replied to these messages somehow feeling like that would scare the other man off. The chat history for this number was the same statement over and over every couple of months. But it had been years since he had gotten one.

_ Hurry up _ .

Pulling up outside the apartment Goro let himself in, again to not scare the other man. They had been doing this a long time and the little man was shy and fickle. The smallest thing could turn his mood sour. But if he reached out it meant that he was willing to be vulnerable for a while. That he needed to be. 

Softly he walked through the impeccably clean house to the living room. Some action drama playing on the tv since baseball was out of season. Goro thought of how to approach him. It was one of the rare times his friend willingly opened up his shell, making one wrong move would make him slam shut like a clam.

Finally he decided, silently sitting down on the arm of the recliner. Putting his arm around Nakai's shoulders and softly petting the side of his head.

Silently the other man wrapped his arms around Goro's waist. Dragging him into the over large chair and across his lap like a princess. Sighing in almost relief as he was cuddled close to the younger man's chest so he could be petted more.

Goro was surprised Nakai wasn't even a little bit drunk. Usually it was alcohol that brought down these walls. Almost always a few drinks in him before he sent his text, more if he wanted anything besides cuddling. Even more if he wanted more than a kiss. Goro suspected that it was the only way Nakai felt he could get over his shyness and maybe even some guilt because of his feelings. Everything of this nature was always, always a big deal for Nakai. To be taken very seriously. Unlike Goro who would fall in and out of love so easily. Maybe that is why this arrangement worked as well as it did.

Softly kissing the top of the older man's head, his cheek, Goro went in for the lips and Nakai turned away. Not in the  _ ok I am done _ sort of way like he had clamped shut but just a  _ not right now. _

"I just missed you."

"I missed you too Masahiro…"


End file.
